Fun With Yoplait
by Full Moon Ballad
Summary: Zuko and Katara have a little taste testing competition. Enough said. This is AU.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first crack at writing an Avatar story so it might be good, it might be bad. Your comments will let me know (hint hint.) This is Zutara, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. Oh, yeah, this is an AU, unless Yoplait exists in the Avatarverse.**

**Disclaimer: Consider yourself lucky that I don't own it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Katara and Zuko were known to be competitors in anything and everything. From the first time they met in the second grade, it had been about who could get where faster and who could do what better. As they both matured over the years, so had there "battles." Instead of seeing who could eat their ice cream faster, they saw who could get the most dates in a day, and so forth.

Now it seems they were taking a step backwards.

"Pfft! Easy. It's cherry."

"Correct."

A yogurt taste-testing contest. The rules were simple; you had three seconds to decide what the flavor was, and if you got it wrong, it was a strike. Three strikes and you were out. And the winner made the loser do one task, no matter how strange, immoral, or obnoxious.

Zuko had put extra emphasis on obnoxious.

Being yogurt addicts since the third grade, it was rather hard for either Katara or Zuko to get a strike, let alone three. But Katara managed to get two strikes in a moment of taste-bud confusion- "Well, how was I supposed to keep up when you weren't giving me a chance to get the last taste out?!"- and a temporary misplacement of memory- "Umm…okay, I know this one, just give me one more second."

Zuko had two outs too, but he didn't even bother making an excuse. Now neither of them could afford to mess up. Knowing each other for a good time, it was easy to see that the winner was going to make the loser rather uncomfortable. It was now Zuko's turn. They had gotten out of the easy stuff; cherry, strawberry, blueberry, blah, blah, blah, now they got into what Katara called the "big guns."

"Simple enough. Strawberry kiwi," Zuko proclaimed.

"Mhmm," came Katara's disgruntled reply. Knowing Zuko, he'd probably choose a flavor that she wasn't familiar with. The jerk. Zuko scooped up a spoonful of the dairy product and placed it in Katara's open mouth. After contemplating for a second, she said, "Hmm…banana cream pie."

"Yep. Dang it," Zuko muttered.

"Aww, what's the matter Zuzu, afraid you're gonna lose to a girl?"

"No, but isn't this kind of stupid? We both know every single flavor of yogurt here. There's no point to this!"

"Hey, we both got two str-"

"Those don't count."

"Fine, we'll do one more round. If neither of us actually wins, you do something I tell you to and I'll do something you tell me to. Deal?" Katara held out her hand to make it official. After careful consideration, Zuko grasped the proffered hand and shook it.

"Fine by me," he said.

"Okay, now close your eyes." He did as he was told and opened his mouth. The next spoonful was something he had never tasted before, but he could still take a fairly good guess at it.

"Pomegranate."

"And…?" Katara prompted. Zuko froze. And what? That's all he could taste! There was no 'and.' With a slight panic, he pulled the only idea he had out of his head.

"Blueberry?" There was a pregnant pause, and Zuko could swear there was a bead of sweat running down his temple.

"Nope!"

"What! Let me see that stupid, little…," his voice trailed off as he looked at the small carton, which clearly said "Pomegranate Blackberry." _Oh no, no, no, no, nooooo._

"Now my little Zuzu, what should I have you do? Hmmm…Ha! I've got it!" With a feeling of dread, Zuko turned to his beautiful tormentor. She wore a smirk on her tanned face, and mirth swirled in her crystal blue eyes.

"You have to give me a kiss."

Meh? Where did _that _come from? He was expecting something along the lines of streaking at the cemetery or dressing as a Girl Scout and trying to sell cookies.

This was…interesting. Okay, it was something that he had no problem doing, but he wasn't about to let Katara know that. With a forced grimace of pain on his face, he leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips. But halfway there, he had a sudden idea. With a smirk, Zuko grabbed a random carton of yogurt off the counter, scooped a large amount of it on his finger, and smeared it over Katara's puckered lips. Then he swooped in and kissed her, licking the yogurt off her lips. _Mmm, white chocolate strawberry. My favorite._

Zuko slowly pulled away from a shocked Katara, and, with his trademark smirk on his face said, "Hmm. Not bad."

And promptly darted away before Katara could slap him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Was it good, bad, terrible? Let me know, please. Just an FYI, I know I stink at the romance thing, but I'm trying to work on that.**


End file.
